Once Upon Royalty
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the Minakami siblings learn that they have royal relatives in the Kingdom of Enchancia, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Good News Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild, I also don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

** Author's note: I am giving credit to Blossom2013, Blossom2013 is a great author and a **_**very**_** terrific friend for helping me out.**

** The Good News Part 1 **

** One autumn Saturday morning on Promised Island, Sakuya went outside to check the mail.**

** Everyone else in the Welcome House was **_**still**_** fast asleep due to the fact that it was six o'clock in the morning.**

** A few hours later, everyone but Mamoru was sitting at the table, ready to eat breakfast.**

** "The mail is here, Dear Brother," Sakuya said. "we got a letter from an aunt & uncle that I **_**never even**_** knew we had."**

** Wataru looked excited, "What are their names?" he asked Sakuya.**

** "And where do they live?" Hinako asked Sakuya curiously.**

** "Their names are Queen Miranda and King Roland II, and their children's names are Amber, James, and Sofia," Sakuya answered Wataru & Hinako. "and, they all live in the Kingdom of Enchancia."**

** "What does Aunt Miranda & Uncle Roland's letter say?" Karen asked Sakuya curiously.**

** Sakuya opened the envelope, "It's an invitation!" she exclaimed.**

** "What does it say, Sakuya? What does it say?" Aria asked.**

** Sakuya cleared her throat and began to read the invitation out loud.**

** Sakuya: **_**To our favorite nephew and twelve spirited nieces**_**,**

_**You are cordially invited to our castle in Enchancia**_**.**

_**You will be spending the entire week with us**_**, **_**including Halloween**_**.**

_**Love you all**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Uncle Roland & Aunt Miranda**_**.**

** After the invitation was read, Wataru looked around to see that there was one seat at the table that was empty.**

** "Has anyone seen Mamoru?" Wataru asked his other sisters.**

** "Mamoru is still in bed," Rinrin answered Wataru. "apparently, our good natured athlete stayed up all night practicing for our upcoming school sports festival, so she has every right to sleep in."**

** "I'll go wake Mamoru, everyone!" Hinako called out.**

** Hinako jumped up from her seat at the table.**

** "No, Hinako," Rinrin warned. "don't..."**

** But now, Hinako was gone.**

** Over in her bedroom, Mamoru was fast asleep, "Akio, I love you so much." she yawned, she was talking in her sleep.**

** Mamoru was then and there awakened by Hinako knocking upon her bedroom door.**

** "Mamoru, Mamoru," Hinako called out. "it's time to get up! Breakfast is ready!"**

** Mamoru sat up and stretched & yawned.**

** "I'm up, Hina," Mamoru said sleepily. "I'm up, I'm up."**

** Mamoru dressed hurriedly and raced down the stairs quickly.**

** On a flying carriage, Miranda & Sofia landed on Promised Island in the backyard of the Welcome House.**

** "Wataru," Miranda called out. "are you and your sisters ready to go to Enchancia?"**

** "Not quite, Aunt Miranda!" Wataru called back.**

** "Can we help my cousins pack for the trip home," Sofia asked. "please, Mom?"**

** "But of course, Sofia," Miranda said kindly. "after all, being kind is part of what makes a good royal."**

** "Excellent!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** Sofia & Miranda entered the Welcome House to help Wataru and his sisters get their belongings together.**

** Once they were all packed and ready to go back to Enchancia, Wataru and his sisters climbed aboard the flying horse drawn carriage.**

** Once the flying carriage had taken off, Mamoru looked out from beyond the sky to see Akio Yamagami waving to her with his left hand.**

** "Good bye, my beloved!" Akio called up to Mamoru.**

** "Good bye, my dear!" Mamoru called back to Akio.**

** "I love you!" the twosome called to each other in romantic unison.**


	2. The Good News Part 2

** The Good News Part 2**

** It was a **_**dreadfully**_** long ride back to Enchancia, the ride was so long and dreadfully slow that it made Mamoru feel sleepy.**

** "Are you all right, Mamoru?" Yotsuba asked.**

** "Yes, Yotsuba, I'm fine," Mamoru answered with a yawn. "this carriage ride is so slow and soothing, it is lulling me to sleep."**

** "Would you feel a little more energized if the coach went faster?" Miranda asked Mamoru.**

** "Oh, yes!" Mamoru answered Miranda.**

** "Coachman," Miranda called out. "speed up!"**

** "Yes, my queen." the coachman said.**

** The coachman snapped the reins and the flying horses sped up.**

** "Yes, yahoo," Mamoru cheered. "now **_**this**_** is more my speed!"**

** Marie held onto Wataru tightly.**

** "Are you all right, Marie?" Wataru asked.**

** "Brother Mine, I'm glad the coach is going faster," Marie answered. "but... I just wish that the ride was a bit smoother."**

** "Escuse me, Aunt Miranda," Wataru said. "but Marie & I don't really like fast and bumpy rides very much."**

** "Coachman?" Miranda asked.**

** "As you wish, my queen." the coachman said.**

** The coach maintained its speed, but the ride smoothed out.**

** Once the carriage landed in Enchancia at the castle, Baileywick came outside to greet Miranda & Sofia.**

** "Hello, your majesty, hello, Sofia, who who are all of these other children?" Baileywick asked.**

** "These are Roland's younger brother's children," Miranda answered Baileywick. "my I present Wataru, Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria Minakami."**

** "Hello Mister Baileywick." the thirteen Minakami siblings said in unison.**

** "Just call me Baileywick," Baileywick said. "after all, just like Miranda and Sofia, you are all royalty now too."**

** The the sound of Baileywick mentioning that she and her siblings were royalty, Mamoru now felt a bit on the nervous side of things.**

** At dinner that evening, Roland had something to say to Wataru and his sisters.**

** "We will be having a ball in your honor at week's end." Roland told the thirteen Minakami siblings.**

** "Uncle Roland, Aunt Miranda," Wataru said. "that is so kind of you!"**

** James swollowed before he spoke, "Brilliant." he said.**

** "Amazing!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** "Perfect!" Amber agreed.**

** Most of the Minakami siblings were chatting about the the ball a mile a minute, but Mamoru was **_**even more**_** nervous about the upcoming ball than she was before.**

** "All ball for me and my siblings?" Mamoru asked Roland nervously.**

** "That's right, Mamoru," the King of Enchancia said. "and you and I shall dance the first waltz."**

** "I have to dance?" Mamoru asked Roland.**

** "Why, what better way to tell everyone in the entire tri kingdom area know that Prince Wataru and Princesses Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria Minakami have arrived?" **

** Mamoru looked at her uncle innocently and began to speak.**

** "Excuse me, Uncle Roland," Rinrin said gently just as Mamoru was about to speak. "but Mamoru is too shy to even wear a skirt or a dress much less dance at a royal ball."**

** "That's right," Mamoru said to Roland. "I'm afraid that everyone will laugh at me."**


	3. The Good News Part 3

** The Good News Part 3**

** "Nervous, are you? Well," King Roland said to Mamoru. "come into your aunt's and my bedroom after dinner, I have something special just for you."**

** "Okay, Uncle Roland." Mamoru sighed.**

** Unknown to the Royal Family of Enchancia, Cedric was watching Mamoru through his crystal ball.**

** "Oh, Wormy, this is **_**too**_** good to be true," Cedric laughed wickedly. "I shall use that new princess to get my hands on Sofia's amulet!"**

** After dinner that night, Baileywick showed Wataru and each of the girls to their bedrooms.**

** Mamoru was getting into her pajamas as she began to have a memory.**

** Within her memory, it was at dinner that evening, Roland had something to say to Wataru and his sisters.**

** "We will be having a ball in your honor at week's end." Roland told the thirteen Minakami siblings.**

** "Uncle Roland, Aunt Miranda," Wataru said. "that is so kind of you!"**

** James swollowed before he spoke, "Brilliant." he said.**

** "Amazing!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** "Perfect!" Amber agreed.**

** Most of the Minakami siblings were chatting about the the ball a mile a minute, but Mamoru was **_**even more**_** nervous about the upcoming ball than she was before.**

** "All ball for me and my siblings?" Mamoru asked Roland nervously.**

** "That's right, Mamoru," the King of Enchancia said. "and you and I shall dance the first waltz."**

** "I have to dance?" Mamoru asked Roland.**

** "Why, what better way to tell everyone in the entire tri kingdom area know that Prince Wataru and Princesses Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria Minakami have arrived?" **

** Mamoru looked at her uncle innocently and began to speak.**

** "Excuse me, Uncle Roland," Rinrin said gently just as Mamoru was about to speak. "but Mamoru is too shy to even wear a skirt or a dress much less dance at a royal ball."**

** "That's right," Mamoru said to Roland. "I'm afraid that everyone will laugh at me."**

** "Nervous, are you? Well," King Roland said to Mamoru. "come into your aunt's and my bedroom after dinner, I have something special just for you."**

** Mamoru came out of her memory, "Oh yeah, that's right, I have to go and see Uncle Roland & Aunt Miranda in their bedroom." she sighed.**

** Mamoru walked out of her bedroom which was right next door to James's bedroom.**

** James came out of his bedroom.**

** "Where are you going, Mamoru?" James whispered.**

** "I'm going to see Uncle Roland & Aunt Miranda." Mamoru whispered back.**

** "I see, well, good luck," James said. "and if Dad presents you with anything that bestows magical powers upon you, stay away from Cedric."**

** "Who's Cee-drick?" Mamoru asked.**

** "He's our royal sorcerer, he's been after Sof's Amulet of Avalor for years," James told Mamoru in a whisper. "so it is best to steer clear of him."**

** "Thanks, James." Mamoru said in a whisper.**

** "Anytime, Mamoru." James whispered back.**

** James went back into his bedroom to hit the pillows while Mamoru continued to creep through the corridors straight to Roland & Miranda's bedroom.**

** The castle was so huge that Mamoru was worried that she would get lost.**

** But Mamoru was a smart princess, she found her way **_**straight**_** to Miranda & Roland's bedroom even **_**without**_** a map.**

** Mamoru just then silently knocked on the door to her aunt & uncle's bedroom.**

** Miranda silently opened the door, "What's the matter, Mamoru?" she asked.**

** "I here to talk to you and Uncle Roland." Mamoru answered Miranda.**

** "Come on in, Mamoru Dear." Miranda said.**

** Mamoru just then followed Miranda into the bedroom she shared with Roland.**

** Roland saw Mamoru sitting on the sofa with Miranda.**

** "You wanted to see me, Uncle Roland?" Mamoru asked.**

** Roland cleared his throat and held a small ring sized jewelry box out to Mamoru.**

** "This is for you, go on, open it." Roland told Mamoru gently.**

** Mamoru opened the small square jewelry box to reveal a beautiful bracelet with a sapphire blue gem in its center.**

** "It's beautiful!" Mamoru exclaimed.**


	4. The Bracelet Of Avalor

** The Bracelet Of Avalor**

** "It's a very special bracelet, so you must promise me that you will **_**never**_** take it off, legend has it, this bracelet was crafted by the same mage who crafted Sofia's amulet." Roland told Mamoru.**

** Mamoru put the beautiful bracelet on her left wrist.**

** "Thank you, Uncle Roland!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "The legend also states that Sofia's amulet as well as **_**your**_** bracelet are part of a collection of legendary jewelry pieces known as the Avalor Jewels." Roland explained to Mamoru.**

** "So I see." Mamoru said to Roland.**

** "Now, you'd best be off to bed," Roland told Mamoru sternly. "you and your siblings have prince & princess school in the morning."**

** "Oh, come now, Rollie," Miranda said with a laugh. "Mamoru and her siblings are on holiday!"**

** "Prince & princess school?" Mamoru asked nervously.**

** "Royal Prep." Roland clarified. "Where all the Princes and Princesses from every kingdom go to learn our royal ways, including everything you and your siblings need to know for the royal ball, which I'm very much looking forward to."**

** "Me too, thank you, Uncle." Mamoru said.**

** "Good night, Mamoru," Roland said gently. "have pleasant dreams now."**

** "Good night." Mamoru said.**

** "Everything's going to be just fine." Miranda said as she kissed her athletic niece on the head.**

** Mamoru left the room, bumping into Cedric outside in the corridor.**

** "Sorry about that, Mr. Cee-drick." Mmamoru said.**

** "It's Cedric," Cedric told Mamoru irritably. "you are just as bad as Princess Sofia, why can't... your bracelet!"**

** "Isn't it beautiful," Mamoru asked the sorcerer. "my uncle gave it to me."**

** "Did he now?" Cedric asked the junior high school age princess.**

** "Yes he did, well," Mamoru said. "good night Mr. Cee-drick."**

** Mamoru walked off, humming as she went.**

** "She have the Bracelet of Avalor," Cedric gasped, before rearranging his face into an evil grin. "but not for long!"**

** Cedric entered his workshop. **

** Opening a book on a pedestal, he soon found a picture of the bracelet. "Oh, how could I have missed it." Cedric moaned. "after all these years, I can't believe the Bracelet of Avalor was right under my nose! Yes, now all I have to do is pry it from Princess Mamoru and I'll finally have the power to take over the kingdom!" Cedric chucked sinisterly.**

** Meanwhile in her new bedroom, Mamoru was humming all the while she got into her new bed.**

** "Maybe I am ready to be a princess." Mamoru said with a sigh, **_**finally**_** falling asleep.**

** The next morning, Mamoru was still sleeping as two birds, a squirrel, and a bunny opened their window.**

** The birds picked up the girl's Stargazers Hill West University school uniform and held it up.**

** Noticing her uniform being lifted by the birds, the girl gasped.**

** Mamoru yelled a little more when she saw the bunny on her, causing the birds to drop the uniform in shock.**

** Baileywick then entered the room, "What is going on in here?" he gasped. "this is a Castle, not a farm! Out! shoo! shoo! shoo!"**

** The animals escaped from Mamoru's bedroom out of fright.**

** The animals raced off to Sofia's bedroom to help Sofia get ready for school.**

** "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes, then it's off to school." Baileywick said as he handed Mamoru her school uniform.**

** After breakfast, Mamoru walked onto the porch.**

** She heard a man saying "Whoa! Steady now." and a horse neighing.**

** Mamoru saw her siblings in their own school uniforms as well as Sofia, Amber, and James in their school attire.**

** "Wow!" Mamoru gasped.**

** "Hey, Mamo!" Hinako smiled.**

** "Hi! Wait for me!" Mamoru called.**


	5. First Day At Royal Prep

** First Day At Royal Prep**

** Mamoru walked up to the royal carriage, and the man hold the door for her as Wataru then helped his sister into the carriage. **

** "Why do the horses have wiiiiings!" Mamoru suddenly yelled as the horses took off into the sky.**

** "Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" Kaho cheered as the horses flew over the castle.**

** "This is amazing!" Mamoru cheered as she looked over the side.**

** They came to a stop outside a regal looking building, the sound of children's laughter emanating from within.**

** Amber walked down first, followed by James, followed by Sofia, followed by twelve of her thirteen cousins.**

** Mamoru was the last one to get out of the royal carriage.**

** "Princess Mamoru!" Flora greeted her.**

** Mamoru looked around now feeling entirely confused.**

** "Up here, Dear." Fauna called to Mamoru.**

** "Welcome to the Royal Preparatory Academy." Flora smiled. "I'm Flora. and this is Fauna and this is..."**

** "Merryweather." Merryweather said to Mamoru.**

** "We're the Headmistresses of Royal Prep." Flora said to Mamoru.**

** "We are so excited that you two are here," Fauna said. "we're always looking for a few good princes and princesses."**

** "That's radical because I need to learn to act like a proper princess by Friday." Mamoru smiled.**

** "Oh my!" Flora gasped.**

** Fauna chuckled as Flora continued.**

** "I am afraid it will take a little longer then a few days to learn how to be a prince or a princess." Flora continued.**

** "Oh, I see." Mamoru sighed.**

** The three headmistress all chuckled.**

** "Time for your first class, Dear." Flora said to Mamoru.**

** "Good luck." Fauna told Sofia as Flora left them behind taking Mamoru with her.**

** "Class, we have a new student." Flora declared. "how should we great her?"**

** "Good morning." a boy said to Mamoru.**

** "Good morning." Sofia said to Mamoru.**

** "Good morning." James said to Mamoru.**

** "Good morning." Amber said to Mamoru.**

** "Good Morning... ooh!" Mamoru said.**

** Mamoru tried curtsying but she dropped her books and school supplies.**

** "Oh dear." Flora said.**

** Amber scoffed at her older cousin.**

** Wataru and a few of the younger boys began helping Mamoru with her books and school supplies.**

** Sometime after their first class of the day, the school's bell rang signaling the beginning of recess.**

** Mamoru was limping on her good foot because her other one was sore from earlier in class when one of the princes who had helped Mamoru with her books and school supplies had stomped **_**hard**_** on her foot.**

** Mamoru had another memory.**

** Within her memory, Mamoru had just arrived in class.**

** "Class, we have a new student." Flora declared. "how should we great her?"**

** "Good morning." a boy said to Mamoru.**

** "Good morning." Sofia said to Mamoru.**

** "Good morning." James said to Mamoru.**

** "Good morning." Amber said to Mamoru.**

** "Good Morning... ooh!" Mamoru said.**

** Mamoru tried curtsying but she dropped her books and school supplies.**

** "Oh dear." Flora said.**

** Amber scoffed at her older cousin.**

** Wataru and a few of the younger boys began helping Mamoru with her books and school supplies.**

** "Thank you." Mamoru said to the boys.**

** "My name is Jin," one of the boys said to Mamoru. "what's your name?"**

** "I'm Mamoru, Mamoru Minakami." Mamoru answered Jin.**

** "I like you, Mamoru Minakami." Jin said.**

** "And I like you too, Jin," Mamoru began. "but the truth is. that I..."**

** "Because she has a boyfriend!" Amber exclaimed.**

** Mamoru just blushed a scarlet red.**

** "Amber!" Sofia scolded in a whisper.**

** "Well, it is true, Sofia," Amber smirked in a whisper. "after all, I did read Mamoru's diary."**

** "That was **_**not**_** a nice thing to do!" Sofia scolded in a whisper.**

** "YOU **_**ALREADY**_** HAVE A BOYFRIEND," Jin yelled at Mamoru furiously. "WELL, **_**THIS**_** IS WHAT I THINK OF YOU!"**

** Jin at that moment, stomped **_**hard**_** on Mamoru's foot.**

** Mamoru then came out of her memory, limped over to the enchanted swing, and began to sit down.**

** "No, Mamoru," Haruka & James warned. "do **_**not**_** sit there!"**

** But it was too late, Mamoru got on the swing, which started swinging, slowly at first, but faster and faster, until she was flung off and into the fountain.**

** Since Sofia & Karen were inside cleaning the classroom in order to help the headmistresses, Wataru, Zandar, James, and Yotsuba helped Mamoru out of the fountain.**

** "Haruka & I both **_**warned**_** you not to sit there." James said to Mamoru sternly.**

** "I'd better go dry off before the next class." Mamoru sighed.**

** While she was walking along on the bridge waiting for her soaked uniform to dry, Mamoru could hear some wounded whinnying from underneith a nearby tree.**

** Mamoru crossed the bridge and ran straight to Minimus.**

** "Oh, you poor little pegasus," Mamoru said to Minimus. "you have a thorn in your wing, here, let me take care of that."**

** Just as she was about to pull the thorn out of Minimus's wing, Amber was riding on her own flying horse, Goldie, and landed where Mamoru stood with a bucking and frightened Minimus.**

** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER'S HORSE?" Amber asked Mamoru furiously.**

** "This poor darling has a thorn in his wing, I was just going to pull it out." Mamoru explained to Amber urgently.**

** "May I help you out?" Amber asked.**

** "Sure, you keep the angel calm," Mamoru said to Amber. "while I pull that pesky thorn right out."**

** Once Minimus was calm & serene and the thorn was out of his wing, Mamoru's bracelet began to glow, granting her a gift.**

** "Thank you," Minimus said to Mamoru gratefully. "I am **_**forever**_** in your debt."**


	6. Trip To Cedric's Workshop

** Trip To Cedric's Workshop**

** On the way back home after school had ended, Mamoru **_**still**_** feeling humiliated about what had happened that day, wasn't talking to either her siblings or her cousins, getting out of the carriage and walking to the door.**

** "That shouldn't have happened to her," James said. "Mamoru, wait!"**

** Once inside the castle, Mamoru found Baileywick and the servants working flat out decorating for the upcoming ball.**

** She was taking all in when Cedric approached.**

** "Princess Mamoru," Cedric asked. "uh... how was your first day of school, my dear?"**

** "Tougher than I thought it would be." Mamoru answered Cedric.**

** "Aww, poor thing," Cedric said to Mamoru. "well then, how would you like a private tour of my lair... I mean... workshop, you know, not even the king himself has seen it, hmmm?"**

** Cedric led Mamoru to the long and winding staircase straight up to his workshop.**

** "Just up the stairs," Cedric said to Mamoru. "come along!"**

** Cedric went ahead of Mamoru up the long and winding staircase straight up to his workshop.**

** Mamoru just then and there spotted Cedric taking his workshop key from inside the toes of one of the gargoyles.**

** Cedric then unlocked the door to his workshop.**

** Cedric led Mamoru inside his workshoop, "And this, my dear, is where the magic happens." he said to Mamoru clapping his hands which made the candles light.**

** Mamoru then heard Wormwood call and gasped due to being startled by it.**

** "Oh, that's just Wormwood, my raven," Cedric said to Mamoru. "now, you stop it, Wormy, you're scaring the princess!"**

** Cedric then turned his attention back to the junior high aged princess.**

** "Now, I make **_**all**_** the royal potions right here." Cedric explained to Mamoru.**

** "Wow," Mamoru gasped in amazement. "this is really neat, Mr. Cee-drick!"**

** Mamoru past by Cedric's book and she gasped at the sight she saw. **

** "Hey," Mamoru said. "that looks just like my bracelet!"**

** Cedric put a hand to his face and pretended he was surprised.**

** "Well, I be a dragon's uncle, you're right! Oh, but if you had the Bracelet of Avalor, you'd know, for just like the Amulet of Avalor, it contains powerful magic, with each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or a curse."**

** Mamoru turned around, "Really?" she asked Cedric.**

** "Well yeah, you know, if it's the real bracelet, but only a certified sorcerer, such as myself, could tell for sure, if you like, I can take a quick look at it." **

** Mamoru pulled her left arm back, "I don't know." she said to Cedric.**

** "Oh, I'll give it right back," Cedric said to Mamoru. "I promise."**

** "But I promised never to take it off," Mamoru said to Cedric. "and my brother says a broken promise can never be glued back together, hmmm?"**

** "How irritatingly charming," Cedric said to Mamoru. "oh, well, look at the time! I hope you enjoyed the tour, I know how hard it can be adjusting to royal life, so, if you **_**ever**_** need any help, my door is always open."**

** Mamoru hurried out the door as Cedric slammed in shut behind her.**

** Once Mamoru was out of earshot, Cedric began to plot.**

** "Oh, I'll get that bracelet and that amulet!" Cedric exclaimed. **

** Cedric's robe was caught in the door so he groaned when he had fallen to the floor.**


	7. A Little Bit Of Food

** A Little Bit Of Food**

** The next morning was was another bright & sunny day in Enchancia as the animals entered Mamoru's bedroom ready and willing to help her get ready for school, the two birds were the last to join the bunny and the squirrel.**

** "Well, should we wake her up?" Robin asked.**

** Mamoru shifted onto her back, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and sat up.**

** "Uh-oh, Robin," the rabbit said. "it looks as if we already did."**

** Mamoru, still in her blue jammies, ran to her bedroom door, "Sofia! Sofia, come quick!" she called.**

** Sofia didn't come to Mamoru's door, so Mamoru decided to ring the bell just like Baileywick had shown her and her siblings.**

** One of the maids, Marcie entered Mamoru's bedroom.**

** "What do you request of me, Miss Mamoru?" Marcie asked.**

** "Will you **_**please**_** get my cousin, Sofia for me, she should know what's going on with me!" Mamoru answered Marcie.**

** Marcie then went straight to Sofia's bedroom.**

** A few minutes later, Marcie returned with Sofia in her blue nightgown.**

** "What's the matter, Mamoru?" Sofia asked.**

** "I think something is wrong with me, Sof!" Mamoru explained in a panic.**

** "What are you saying?" Sofia asked Mamoru.**

** "I'm saying that, I awoke to the sound of animals speaking like humans!" Mamoru told Sofia in a total panic.**

** Sofia noticed the bracelet that Mamoru wore on her left wrist.**

** "Did your bracelet give you a gift?" Sofia asked Mamoru.**

** "Yes," Mamoru answered Sofia. "and I think my bracelet gave me the power to talk to animals, just like your amulet."**

** "That is **_**wonderful**_** news," Clover said to Mamoru. "though, you can't just get something from us woodland creatures for nothing."**

** "What is your bunny buddy talking about, Sofia?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Clover is just letting you know," Sofia answered Mamoru. "that woodland animals would like us young princesses to feed them in exchange for assistance with the things we should be doing by ourselves."**

** "I see, well, it's picnic time! I'm sure that Shirayuki is cooking up something that is pretty tasty!" Mamoru exclaimed, her stomach starting to growl as well.**

** Once Sofia, Mamoru, and their animal friends were having their breakfast picnic, a flying coach pulled up at the Castle of Enchancia.**

** "Time to go to school." Mamoru groaned in exasperation.**

** "Don't worry, Mamoru, you will be just fine." Sofia said, comforting her older cousin.**

** Mamoru & Sofia entered the flying carriage, and Mamoru **_**still**_** had butterflies in her stomach.**

** Upon arrival at Royal Prep, Mamoru & Sofia entered the school building.**

** Mamoru was having a **_**very**_** difficult time learning how to curtsy and pour tea properly, she'd never even **_**seen**_** Haruka serving tea on Promised Island.**

** Though, Mamoru **_**was**_** getting better and better with her lessons, Amber just wanted to put a stop to it.**


	8. Tea Time With Sofia

** Tea Time With Sofia**

** It was now the end of the school day, Mamoru and her siblings got out of the carriage and followed their cousins into the castle.**

** Her siblings, as well as James, Amber, and Sofia had split up and gone off in different directions, but Mamoru found herself in a room which was crowded with servants running everywhere, this way and that, when she heard Baileywick shouting out orders.**

** "I want the goldware **_**not**_** the silverware." Baileywick told a servant. "this is a royal occasion not a picnic."**

** "Sorry, sir." A women said, bowing.**

** "Let's make it work, everyone." Baileywick encouraged the workers.**

** Miranda walked up to her niece.**

** "Mamoru Dear," Miranda asked. "how was school?"**

** Mamoru sighed with irritation.**

** "I thought being a princess would be easy, Aunt Mira," Mamoru answered. "but it's **_**super**_** hard!"**

** Roland appeared in the doorway.**

** "Hmmm," Roland said Mamoru. "I know just what you need."**

** Roland led Mamoru out into the garden where Sofia was having tea with her three friends from the Village of Dunwitty, Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda.**

** "Sofia!" Mamoru shouted.**

** "Mamoru," Sofia called out. "over here!"**

** "I thought you could use some emotional support." Roland said to his niece.**

** "Thanks, Uncle Rollie," Mamoru said. "Sofia!"**

** Mamoru raced off to join her cousin at the tea table.**

** "Wow, Sofia," Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade asked in unison. "who is this?"**

** "This is Mamoru," Sofia explained. "she is one of my thirteen new cousins from my new dad."**

** "How many gowns do you have?" Ruby asked Mamoru. **

** Mamoru looked straight down at her shoes, she was showing her bashful side to the young girl.**

** "Now, once again," Ruby asked Mamoru, losing her patience. "how many gowns do you have?"**

** Mamoru looked up at Ruby this time, "I don't wear gowns actually, I'm too shy." she answered.**

** "Oh, I see," Ruby said to Mamoru. "I guess you're also too shy to wear tiaras **_**unlike**_** my friend, Sofia."**

** "You've got that one right." Manoru sighed.**

** Mamoru tried to pour tea for herself, Sofia, Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda, but she ended up spilling the tea.**

** "Oops! Sorry, guys," Mamoru said. "I guess I **_**never**_** watched Haruka too closely!"**

** Just at that moment, James arrived with Amber at his side.**

** "Uh-oh, **_**somebody**_** will need to clean **_**that**_** up." Amber said snidely.**

** "Amber! That's not nice!" James said.**

** After tea time was over and Sofia's friends had gone home, Sofia had gone back inside to help her mom & dad get everything ready for her cousins' ball, while Mamoru had something to tell James.**

** "James, I'm worried about the upcoming ball," Amber overheard Mamoru saying. "because I just can't dance **_**at all**_**."**


	9. Mamoru's Ruined Dance Lesson

** Mamoru's Ruined Dance Lesson**

** "Is that all, well don't worry, Mamoru," James said. "Wataru will help you out in Professor Popov's dance class tomorrow, and so will I."**

** "Really, James?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Really, Mamoru." James answered.**

** While she observed James giving Mamoru a hug, Amber recalled Sofia's first dancing lesson when she had given Sofia the pair of Cedric's trick shoes.**

_**That**_**'**_**s it**_**! **_**I**_**'**_**ll just have to grab a pair Cedric's trick shoes again**_**! Amber thought.**

** The next day at Royal Prep, the students were getting ready for their waltzing lesson with Professor Popov.**

** Mamoru was about to put on a pair of dancing shoes from the shelf.**

** "Mamoru, don't even think about touching those **_**stinky**_** shoes," Amber said. "I brought an extra pair, just for you."**

** "Thanks Amber." Mamoru said.**

** "You're very welcome," Amber fake smiled back. "now, hurry up and get ready."**

** Mamoru took the red trick shoes that Amber had handed to her.**

** After putting the red trick shoes on her feet, then she went to join the others for dance class.**

** "Children & teens, gather round," the dance professor instructed. "so you think you can waltz, eh?"**

** Professor Popov paused to vocalise, chuckling afterward. "we shall see about that, I need some volunteers!"**

** Wataru & Mamoru and Sofia & James raised their hands at the same time.**

** "Mamoru and I are ready." Wataru said to Professor Popov.**

** "As are we." Sofia & James said to Professor Popov in unison.**

** "New teen boy & new teen girl, and Miss Sofia & Mr. James," Professor Popov exclaimed. "terrific!"**

** Music began to play as the two pairs began to waltz.**

** For Sofia & James, the dance lesson went smoothly, as it did for Wataru & Mamoru for a little bit.**

** But before too long, Sofia noticed that the shoes that Mamoru had on were causing her to dance out of control.**

** "Mamoru!" James & Wataru called out in unison.**

** "What's going on?" Mamoru screamed out in terror.**

** "The problem is those shoes you are wearing, Mamoru," Sofia called out. "take them off!"**

** Mamoru suddenly **_**crashed**_** right into Wataru, James, and Sofia and knocked them straight to the floor.**

** Mamoru, her cheeks now as red with embarrassment as the shoes she had on, had furiously taken the shoes off of her feet and putting her own shoes back on.**

** "Uh, oh." Amber gasped.**

** After school, the Minakami siblings had climbed into the carriage after James & Sofia, Mamoru began glaring at Amber.**

** "Oh, Mamoru," Amber gasped again. "I must have grabbed a pair of Cedric's trick shoes by mistake, he's always leaving his stuff lying around the castle, sorry about that, Coachman, can we get going? The ball stars in four hours, I'll barely have enough time to get dressed in my fairy costume."**


	10. The Sleeping Spell Part 1

** The Sleeping Spell Part 1**

** At home, the Minakami siblings ran into Baileywick.**

** "Ah, Wataru and girls," Baileywick bowed. "the ballroom is almost ready."**

** Wataru & his twelve sisters gasped at the decorations.**

** "It's... beautiful!" Aria gasped.**

** "There's only thirteen things that are missing," Baileywick told the Minakami siblings. "one prince and twelve princesses, it's time for you all to shine, and I can't wait to see your first waltz."**

** Mamoru looked around the royal ballroom.**

_**I know**_**, Mamoru thought. **_**Mr**_**. **_**Cee**_**-**_**drick**_**.**

** Moments later, Mamoru was knocking on the door of Cedric's workshop.**

** Cedric opened the door, "Hmmm?" he asked.**

** "Oh, Mr. Cee-drick? Hi." Mamoru said.**

** "It's Cedric." Cedric said to Mamoru testily.**

** "May I come in?" Mamoru asked the sorcerer.**

** "Must you?" Cedric groaned irritably, as Mamoru entered, he asked. "what is it?"**

** "Um, remember how you said if we ever needed help?" Mamoru asked Cedric.**

** "Of course I remember," Cedric replied to Mamoru irritably. "I was the one who said it."**

** "Well I was wondering," Mamoru asked Cedric. "do you have a spell that can make us a good dancer, it's for the ball tonight, I don't want to look silly in front of everyone."**

** "Yes," Cedric muttered. "everyone will be there, I have just the spell for you."**

** Cedric walked over to his spellbook, and quickly looked through the pages.**

** When the found the page he was after, he wrote the contents on a piece of paper.**

** "And here we are." Cedric declared handing the piece of paper off to Mamoru.**

** Mamoru started to read the spell out loud.**

** Mamoru: **_**Somnibus**_**...**

** "No, no, no," Cedric stopped Mamoru. "not now! You must wait until the waltz begins, then, just say those three magic words and you will become the best dancer in the kingdom."**

** "Thanks, Mr. Cee-drick," Mamoru said as she smiled at the sorcerer. "I don't know what I'd do without you."**

** "That makes two of us." Cedric chuckled.**

** After Mamoru left, Wormwood squawked at Cedric.**

** "Oh come on," Cedric retorted. "you didn't really think I gave her a dancing spell, did you? Once she utters the magic words I give her, everyone in the ballroom will fall into a deep sleep, even her dear big bro, and I will only wake them up if she hands over her bracelet as well as Sofia hands over **_**her**_** amulet, and then the kingdom will be mine!"**

** Cedric laughed evilly, with Wormwood cackling along with him.**

** The royal ball was about to begin, Amber was in her room, having her hair and make-up attended to by a pair of servants.**

** "You look lovely, miss Amber." one complimented her.**

** "Perfect as usual." the other said.**

** James & Sofia entered the room.**

** "Sofia and I need to talk to our sister." James told the servants.**

** "Alone." Sofia added.**

** Both women left the room.**


	11. The Sleeping Spell Part 2

** The Sleeping Spell Part 2**

** "How do I look?" Amber asked James & Sofia as she admired herself in the mirror stand.**

** "You gave Mamoru the trick shoes on purpose." James declared.**

** "If I recall, you played a prank on her too." Amber said offhandedly.**

** "James told me all about what had happened to Mamoru the other day on the playground when she sat on the swing, and he didn't pull a prank on her." Sofia told Amber truthfully.**

** "And, what you did wasn't a prank." James shot back. "she needed those dance lessons, you're trying to ruin our cousins' ball, and I know why."**

** "Because they don't belong here?" Amber answered, turning back to the mirror.**

** "No," James retorted. "because everyone likes them more than you, and after what you did today, so do Sof and me."**

** "You don't mean that." Amber said haughtily.**

** "Yes, he does." Sofia said firmly.**

** Amber gasped as James & Sofia turned and left the room.**

** "Wait, James! Sofia! Come back!" Amber called. **

** As Amber tried to follow her brother, the hem of her costume caught on her mirror stand's leg, and tearing open.**

** "My costume," She cried, looking at it in the nearby dress mirror. In distress, she pulled on the bell tassel. "Suzette! Marcie!"**

** When no one answered, Amber went outside looking for them. **

** She heard their voices emanating from Mamoru's room.**

** "Mamoru, you two look beautiful." Suzette cooed.**

** "You look gorgeous!" Marcie added.**

** "One of the prettiest princesses in the palace." Suzette declared.**

** Amber started sobbing, tearfully, she ran back to her room.**

** The royal ball was in full swing when Wataru and his sisters were about to make their big entrance. **

** "All hail Prince Wataru and Princesses Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria." Baileywick announced.**

** As the royal trumpeters played a fanfare, the crowd gasped and cheered, Wataru and his sisters returned the favor with bow and a curtsy.**

** Roland walked up the stairs and clutched his tomboy nieces hand, Mamoru was dressed as Cinderella.**

** "Mamoru?" Roland asked.**

** "Uncle Roland." Mamoru said, taking the king's left hand.**

** Roland led Mamoru out to the dance floor, while Cedric stood in a corner, waiting.**

** "It's almost sleepy-time!" Cedric smirked.**

** As the waltz music played, Mamoru smiled nervously.**

** "Shall we dance?" Roland asked Mamoru, holding out his hand once more.**

** Mamoru held the sheet of paper in her hand and read the spell that Cedric had given her.**

** Mamoru: **_**Somnibus**_**;**

_**Populi**_**;**

_**Cala**_**!**

** A stream of magic sparkles came out of nowhere.**

** They passed over Roland, causing him to fall asleep, his head lolling back while his body still stood up straight.**

** The sparkle spread across the entire room, putting everyone to sleep.**

** "What?" Mamoru gasped.**

** "Ooh-hooh-hooh-hooh-hooh," Cedric said, clapping his hands. "It's working! Soon, everyone in the ballroom will be asleep!"**

** Cedric saw the sparkles heading towards him. "Oh, no!" he said.**

** Cedric tried to run, but tripped over his cloak, and fell asleep like everyone else.**

** Mamoru looked in horror at the sleeping people, she ran up to Wataru.**

** "Big Bro, Big Bro?" Mamoru asked shaking Wataru.**

** "I must have said it wrong! **_**Please**_** wake up!" Mamoru shouted in a state of sheer panic.**

** Mamoru raced toward the exit.**

** "Help, help," Mamoru called. "someone, anyone!"**

** Mamoru found Cedric sleeping flat on the floor, "Mr. Cee-drick!" she gasped.**

** Mamoru then ran into the halls, desperately looking for someone who could help.**

** "Guards? Suzette? Marcie! Help!" Mamoru shouted, before falling to her knees and crying.**

** "What have I done?" Mamoru sobbed bitterly.**

** As she cried, Mamoru's tears fell onto her bracelet, which began glowing.**

** A light shone from behind, Mamoru turned to see a very unexpected visitor.**


	12. Advice From Cinderella

** Advice From Cinderella**

** "Cinderella? What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked, drying her eyes.**

** "Your bracelet brought me here," Cinderella explained. "it links all the princesses that ever were, and when one of us is in trouble, another will come to help, why are you so sad, Mamoru?"**

** "I tried to use a magic spell to make myself a good dancer, but it put everyone to sleep," Mamoru explained to Cinderella. "I should have just let them laugh at me, can you undo the spell?"**

** "Only you can do that," Cinderella replied to Mamoru. "but I think I can help you find your way."**

** "How are you going to do that?" Mamoru asked Cinderella.**

** "You need Sofia, James, and Amber, your younger cousins by your side," Cinderella advised Mamoru. "for they... are your **_**true**_** allies."**

** "Sof & Jamie may be my true allies," Mamoru said to Cinderella, sighing sadly. "but, Amber's been so mean to me."**

** "Just like I had said to Sofia," Cinderella told Mamoru sincerely. "all Amber needs is a second chance."**

** "I see," Mamoru said to Cinderella. "so, Amber **_**is**_** one of my true allies after all?"**

** "That's right," Cinderella said. "by the way, that's a **_**terrific**_** costume you are wearing, Mamoru."**

** Cinderella then vanished from Mamoru's sight.**

** "Thank you for the compliment, Cinderella," Mamoru said looking at her bracelet. "and now, I **_**know**_** what I have to do."**


	13. Gathering Allies

** Gathering Allies**

** The very first ally that Mamoru was to find was James, so she checked his bedroom.**

** "James? James," Mamoru called out. "where are you anyway?"**

** Mamoru searched everywhere for James until she heard voices from Sofia's bedroom.**

** "Sofia! Hold still," James laughed. "I can't tie your do rag on straight when you're moving around so much!"**

** Like James, Sofia was dressing like a pirate for her adoptive father's (stepfather's) Halloween costume ball.**

** "I **_**cannot**_** help but laugh," Sofia exclaimed. "you're **_**tickling**_** me, James!"**

** "Sorry about that, Sof." James said.**

** Sofia & James turned to see Mamoru standing in the opened doorway to Sofia's bedroom.**

** Sofia took one of the toy swords that James offered her, "What's wrong, Mamoru?" she asked curiously.**

** "I need you guys, and Amber too," Mamoru answered Sofia urgently. "I've got to find her and I'll tell you **_**all**_** about what happened on the way back to the ballroom."**

** "Amber is probably in her room crying her eyes out because she ripped her costume." James laughed.**

** "James!" Sofia scolded.**

** "Sorry, Sofia." James said.**

** "I'll go and see if I can talk to her." Mamoru said to James & Sofia.**

** A few moments later, Mamoru entered Amber's room, finding her sobbing on her bed.**

** "What do you want?" Amber said to Mamoru bitterly.**

** "I've done something terrible," Mamoru confessed honestly. "come on, I'll show you, and James & Sofia too!"**

** A few seconds later, James, Sofia, Amber, and Mamoru went to the entrance to the ballroom.**

** "A dancing spell put everyone to sleep?" James gasped.**

** "It happened **_**again**_**?" Sofia asked in shock.**

** "I must have said it wrong," Mamoru groaned. "it's all my fault."**

** "No, Mamoru you wouldn't have needed the spell if I didn't give you those trick shoes," Amber admitted. "I was just jealous because everyone likes you two more than me, even my own brother and sister."**

** "That's not true," Mamoru consoled Amber gently. "you're the most popular princess at Royal Prep."**

** "Mamoru," Amber said. "you are the **_**greatest**_** cousin I've ever had, I'm **_**so sorry**_** I gave you those trick shoes."**

** "You are forgiven," Mamoru said to Amber. "but... how are gonna wake them up?"**

** "Not to worry, Mamoru," Sofia said gently. "when this happened to **_**me**_**, Amber & I got the counter spell from Mr. Cee-drick's book behind the painting of his parents, and I wrote it down."**

** A little while later, Sofia was reparing Amber's constume while James began to teach Mamoru how to waltz.**

** After they all raced back to the ballroom, Sofia handed the piece of paper with the counter spell on it to Mamoru who recited it.**

** Mamoru: **_**Populi**_**;**

_**Cala**_**;**

_**Excitate**_**!**

** Once again, magic sparkles enveloped the room, only this time, they woke up whomever they touched.**

** "Amber, James, Sofia, it's working!" Mamoru cheered.**

** Roland, acting as if nothing had happened, turned to Mamoru.**

** "Are you ready?" Roland asked Mamoru.**

** "I am." Mamoru answered Roland, grabbing her uncle's right hand.**

** Waltz music played as they danced.**

** "Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric moaned, using his wand to disappear in a puff of smoke.**

** As the dance continued, Roland accidentally stood on Mamoru's foot.**

** "Ow!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "Sorry." Roland apologised. "I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer, I never paid much attention in Popov's class, but you certainly did, you dance wonderfully."**

** "Thank you, Uncle Roland," Mamoru said, smiling. "I had a little extra help from James while Sofia was mending Amber's costume."**

** "So I see." Roland said.**

** Wataru and his twelve sisters had a great time dancing at the ball with their new uncle, aunt, and three new cousins.**


	14. Return To Promised Island

** Return To Promised Island**

** The next morning, Baileywick was packing the Minakami siblings' bags into the flying carriage.**

** Sofia, Amber, and James were saying good bye to their thirteen cousins inside the throne room.**

** "Well," Amber said to her cousins. "it's been fun having you here with us."**

** "That it has, Amber," Wataru said. "but now, the time has come for my sisters and me to return to our home on Promised Island."**

** "Do you really have to go?" James asked his cousins sadly.**

** "I'm afraid so, James." Chikage answered.**

** "Mamoru?" Sofia asked.**

** "Yes, Sof?" Mamoru answered.**

** "Thank you for helping Minimus when I couldn't be with him." Sofia said to Mamoru kindly.**

** "You are very welcome, Sofia." Mamoru chuckled.**

** Miranda entered the throne room, "Are you all ready to go?" she asked her nephew & nieces.**

** "We're as ready as we will ever be." Yotsuba said to Miranda.**

** Roland entered throne room from outside on the porch in front of the castle.**

** "That's great, Yotsuba," Roland said. "because this time, **_**I**_** am accompanying your aunt on your return trip home."**

** "But, Dad," James protested. "what about us?"**

** "Baileywick will stay here and keep an eye on the three of you." Roland said to James.**

** "Okay." James sighed sadly.**

** In just a few seconds, Roland & Miranda took to the sky with their nephew & nieces, ready to return them safely to Promised Island.**


End file.
